Amethyst Eyes
by Mrs. Asato Tsuzuki
Summary: Serenity, a young woman suffering from an uncurable disease she's been suffering for six long months. Now her friend has died, and the only one she expected to comfort her, was the one who sent her to her grave. A shinigami with eyes that glow of Ameth
1. Betrayed by those eyes

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Yami no Matsuei, or any of the other characters from the series. Serenity the main character does belong to me though. Funny thing though, I am in the middle of consulting Masushita-sama to giving me rights to Tsuzuki, so far no dice. That Masushita-sama is a hard one to crack. Well anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayed by those Eyes

" Why did this have to happen to you?" A girl cried out sobbing over a casket, " You weren't suppose to die before me."

The girl's soft cheeks absorbed the tears that caressed them. Her aquamarine eyes were fogged and clouded. Her chestnut skin was like the cracked dead leaves of autumn. Her long raven hair had been faded by sickness. She fell to her knees letting her head dangle.

" I never wanted this," she whispered to herself, " I'm the one who's dying. Why did you save me from that car? Why did you push me out of the way? I was going to die anyway!"

The girl's voice echoed throughout the church. At the end of the hall a man stood gazing at the Alter. His amethyst eyes focused on the girl. He began to walk toward the living corpse. The girl heard footsteps and turned around. Her aquamarine eyes met the man's amethyst eyes. They were both thrown off by the hue of each other's eyes.

" Who are you," the girl asked standing up clenching her fist.

The amethyst-eyed man gazed and examined the girl.

" She's so weak now, why does she still cling to this world," the man thought to himself.

" Who are you," the girl asked again, her voice more harsh sounding.

" Asato Tsuzuki," the man stated. "' Course I don't know why you had to ask, you already know who I am Serenity."

The girl became shocked and outraged. " How do you know my name?" She asked.

" You and I have known each other for six months now."

" What do you mean by that?"

" I've been watching you."

" Are you a stalker?"

" No I am not."

" Then just how in the hell do you know me?"

Tsuzuki turned his focus away from Serenity, and then he returned his gaze to her.

" I am a Guardian of Death." He said calmly.

Serenity now understood, she had seemed this man before. He seemed so different now than he was six months ago, when she first went to the hospital. She had reminisced about seeing him give her a sad smile. That smile made her heart ache.

" It's been long enough," Tsuzuki stated. " You need to let go and die." Tsuzuki interrupted Serenity's thoughts.

" What if I don't want to?" She asked.

" We have ways of helping you."

Serenity's heart began to beat faster. Those words just now were like arrows that pierced her heart.

"It's your fault isn't it? You're the reason my friend is dead aren't you? You killed her didn't you, didn't you?" Serenity shouted with a voice that was full of rage and shaken by her sobbing.

Tsuzuki simply smiled the piercing smile once again. That same smile filled with the sadness that made Serenity's heart ache so much.

"Yes, yes I did," he stated with a heavy sigh, " I'm sorry, you may not believe me but it was her time."

"Don't you dare talk to me like your God!" Serenity shrieked, her eyes flowing a fountain of tears. The tears seemed to be like pure crystals that fell from her aquamarine eyes.

Tsuzuki fell silent. Serenity did not know how much he was hurting as well. His guilt and regret stayed repressed as he fought himself to keep from crying tears of melancholy, pity, and self-hatred.

Serenity glared at Tsuzuki. His mahogany hair, how it blended so well with those eyes that glowed of amethyst. This was the first time she had really taken the time to examine his thoroughly. She gasped when she finally remember who it was she was speaking to. Remembering Tsuzuki made her feel a little comforted from the pain. She also found it very ironic that he would ever be the cause of it.

Serenity felt betrayed ands alone. Her anger quickly dissolved into sadness. The reality of everything just overwhelmed her. She collapsed on the holy ground.

Tsuzuki sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. He walked over to Serenity's side and lifted her off the ground.

" I really am sorry Serenity." He whispered in her ear, " You're the last person I ever wanted to happened too."

A blonde boy appeared behind Tsuzuki. He crossed arms and walked up to the Alter. His blonde hair reflected off the stained windows. Hisoka shook his head as the sound of Tsuzuki's soft cries echoed in his ears.

" She's fading fast Tsuzuki. I wonder why she's resisted death for this long," Hisoka stated bluntly.

" I don't know Hisoka." Tsuzuki replied and glanced at the casket, " But now that her friend has died, perhaps she will release her bond to this world."

" What should we do now?" Hisoka asked.

" Let's take her back to the Summons department with us."

" What will the Chief think?"

" Just let me deal with that."

Hisoka nodded his head. He was concerned with Tsuzuki's actions, but he could see it in his eyes. Tsuzuki was emotionally involved with this girl.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter of my first Yami no Matsuei fanfiction. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been. It's been insane, but I don't feel like going into detail right now. I'm too lazy, is that bad? Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Make sure you tune in if you want to read more since you liked it, and hey even if you didn't that's okay too. You never know though if you keep reading you might just enjoy itnods Well see you guys next time! Ja' ne! 


	2. Why do you keep living

Hey there everyone. Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate the side notes. I'm going to try my best to make this as well as I possibly can. So please those who have read stay along for the ride!

Disclaimer: In other news, things with Masushita-sama aren't going to well. I tried giving her all the Final Fantasy Video Games from I to XII but would you believe once I set them on her porch she ripped up the note I wrote saying " Please Please let me have Tsuzuki!" and she took all the video games, Even FF: VII. Well I guess I'll have to try something else! I wont give up! Well enjoy Chapter 2!

Ch 2: Why do you keep living?

Tsuzuki and Hisoka teleported back to the Ministry. Neither of them really knew how their actions were going to affect the work of the two shinigamis. From Hisoka's point of view, it didn't seem Tsuzuki even cared. All he cared about was that girl. He was very concerned with Tsuzuki's behavior.

" Hisoka, I'm going to take Serenity to the medical wing." Tsuzuki stated as he ran down the hall with his precious cargo in his hands.

Hisoka did not have the time to reply to his senior shinigami. He was already out of sight before he got a chance. For some reason, for just an instant, Hisoka felt he'd been pushed a side for a stranger. He felt the last of Tsuzuki's feelings that remained in the hall. Hisoka wonder why his partner felt such regret, pity, and oddly enough, there was a sense of passion. Then he felt Serenity's feelings, sadness, distress, and loneliness. Also a sense of loss and betray.

" There's something about that girl." Hisoka thought to himself. He tried to forget the wandering thoughts as he walked down the opposite hallway, by himself.

In the medical center, a young handsome man with long golden locks was typing away at his computer. The man's ears twitched as he heard footsteps from behind him, get closer and closer, and louder and louder. The man's goldenrod eyes sparkled with amazement. He hid under his desk and waited for the footsteps to pass him by. Tsuzuki sat Serenity on one of the beds and tucked her in the best he could. The man snickered, not even noticing the girl Tsuzuki had brought in. He only had one goal at hand

" Welcome Back Tsuzuki!" Watari shouted happily.

" Ssshhh!" Tsuzuki whispered harshly.

Watari was insulted by this rude greeting. He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair with a sulking behavior. He was debating on giving Tsuzuki a piece of his mind for being so rude.

" You know Tsuzuki, tha"

Watari stopped his speech when he saw Serenity lying on the bed. He could read Tsuzuki and could clearly tell that this wasn't the best time for ranting. Although there were many questions that popped up in his mind about the mysterious girl lying in the bed.

" Will it be okay if I leave her here?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.

It took Watari a few minutes to respond. He was far too busy staring at Tsuzuki's piercing eyes. He couldn't lose eye contact with him. He could easily see the worried and fear in his friend's eyes. The only thing he couldn't see was why Tsuzuki was feeling this way.

" Yeah it should be fine." Watari finally answered after a long pause.

A warm smile finally graced Tsuzuki's face. Watari could obviously tell that he was relieved to hear comforting words. Tsuzuki straightened the covers and fluffed the pillow making absolutely sure that Serenity would have a peaceful slumber. A curious Watari stood up out of his chair and snuck a peak of the girl from over Tsuzuki's shoulder.

Serenity was still fast asleep. Tsuzuki watched her, grasping her hand to give her comfort. Hesitantly Tsuzuki reached over and stroked Serenity's dark raven hair.

" I'm sorry, but I didn't betray you." Tsuzuki muttered.

Watari caught wind of Tsuzuki's words and was slightly puzzled.

" Hm? What do you mean betray?" Watari asked his fellow shinigami.

Tsuzuki's deep eyes saddened. He gazed at Serenity, who was still sleeping peacefully. She was totally unaware of the world that she was in.

Watari was very confused and had no clue as to what was going on inside of his friends mind. He didn't know which action he should take. Should he tell someone about the girl? Tatsumi or Konoe? Or should he keep it a secret and do everything in his power to help Tsuzuki. Watari then glanced at Serenity. Her dark hair was thin and brittle; her chestnut skin was dry and pale. Watari saw that this young girl was very ill.

" She's dying of an incurable disease." Tsuzuki stated. From out the corner of his eye he could see the confusion in Watari's eyes. He decided to pull him out of the dark and come clean about Serenity. " She was suppose to die six months ago, but for some reason she just wouldn't. Her spirit kept her clinging to the living world."

Tsuzuki sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. Watari was still very concerned with his friend. He wondered why he worried so much about this girl. There must have been something about this girl that made her so important to Tsuzuki.

" I guess I really did betray you. It was my fault that your friend died. I'm sorry."

Watari could hear Tsuzuki's muffled sobs. He was at a lost and did not know what could be done.

" But, I only did it because that way you would finally die too. So you wouldn't have to feel pain anymore. I did it for you, Serenity."


End file.
